


Mea Culpa

by dainochild



Category: Christian Bible, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of years after Lucifer's failed rebellion, Angel Red and Demon Green still meet at a cafe on Earth every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquamar1na](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aquamar1na).



> This was from a fic challenge where people would send me numbers corresponding to a list of potential AU verses.

They met every now and then on Earth, at a small café in a small town. Red would pretend to leave his flaming divine justice sword behind and Green would pretend not to be using the time to glance around at mortals, wondering how to fill his soul quota. It was remarkably easy to look at each and see their vices. He couldn’t imagine looking at them and seeing their redemption as Red was required to.

Times weren’t really arranged. Usually, Green became bored of big cities and lawyers and went to check the café just to kill time. Red was always sitting there waiting, holding a cup of hot chocolate and sipping it as he looked directly at Green with blazing eyes.

“Yo,” Green’d say as he sat opposite him.

“Hey.”

And then the conversation changed every time. They always skirted around the big issue of that time when Green sided with Lucifer and Red sided with God and ripped Green’s wings off with no hesitation on Michael’s command. Really, Michael had the sickest fetishes.

Green never asked how much longer until Red realised the futility of the cause he served, that the mortals were dooming themselves constantly with not even a finger lifted by Hell, until they could be together again. Red never made any snide remarks about their utter failure, or the true divine purpose, or said anything at all about Heaven and the home Green missed. He never offered Green any chance of redemption so they could be together again.

Instead, they held hands under the table, just like before the rebellion, while Red drank his hot chocolate and Green drank his black coffee.

Then they walked away from each other like that too had never happened.


End file.
